


I'll Be Your Present

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Love Confessions, M/M, canon!verse, drunk!Stiles, hungover!Stiles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a loud thump that sounded like Stiles had just hit the floor, hard. He sat up, listening, hoping that he was okay.<br/>‘Shhhh, you’ll wake Derek,’ he heard the man hissing to himself.<br/>Derek threw back the cover, Stiles appeared to be fine, but he should probably check.<br/>He was not prepared for what he found in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Present

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Derek listened to Stiles moving around the living room. The guy had had way to much eggnog, and Derek had insisted that he sleep on the couch, instead of going back home. There had been a lot of protesting, but Derek had managed to persuade him with the promise of bacon for breakfast.

There was a loud thump that sounded like Stiles had just hit the floor, hard. He sat up, listening, hoping that he was okay.

‘Shhhh, you’ll wake Derek,’ he heard the man hissing to himself.

Derek threw back the cover, Stiles appeared to be fine, but he should probably check.

He was not prepared for what he found in the living room.

Stiles had managed to wrap himself up in Christmas wrapping paper. Although it didn’t cover much more than his junk. There was a ribbon, tied of in a bow, around his waist and another bow was stuck on his head.

To top it all off, Stiles was no longer on the couch where Derek had left him. The guy had actually curled up under the Christmas tree.

The human was insane, that was the only explanation Derek had for this. He quickly walked over to Stiles and scooped him up from the hardwood floor.

‘Don’t,’ Stiles stage-whispered into his chest. ‘I’m going to be Derek’s present tomorrow morning. I have to be under the tree. Else he won’t find me.’

‘I’m sure he will.’ Derek lay Stiles back on the couch and quickly threw a couple blankets over him. It wasn’t that he got distracted by Stiles’ naked torso, really. It was because wrapping paper couldn’t be very warm.

He turned to walk back to his bedroom when the other guy sat up and clapped a hand over his mouth.

‘I wasn’t supposed to tell. Derek, you have to promise you won’t tell Derek. I want it to be a surprise when he unwraps me,’ Stiles’ tone was far more serious than Derek had ever expected from someone so spectacularly drunk.

‘I promise. I won’t tell me about the surprise.’

Satisfied with that answer, Stiles curled up under the blanket and went to sleep.

Derek slowly walked back to his bed, rethinking his life and trying to find the exact point he thought it was a good idea to fall for such a ridiculous being.

~

The next morning, Derek’s eyes were immediately pulled to the tree. Stiles was back under it, but at least he’d wrapped himself up in blanket and put a pillow under his head. It was kind of sweet really. The blanket was all the way tucked to his chin, and somehow, the bow he’d stuck on his head was still there.

He went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He’d promised Stiles bacon, after all. He made toast and eggs as well. And just to be on the save side he got out the cereal and milk. Stiles was fickle when he had a hangover.

When everything was done he grabbed his laptop and found a Christmas radio station. He turned up the volume as far as it could go and pressed play. _Jingle Bell Rock_ started blaring through the loft.

Walking back to the kitchen, he heard Stiles wake up.

‘What the fuck?!’ was the first thing out of Stiles’ mouth, it was followed by the clattering of plastic ornaments falling onto the floor. Moments later his laptop was slammed shut and the music cut off.

Derek sat down at the kitchen counter and started buttering his toast.

He almost choked on his first bite when Stiles shuffled into the kitchen. The blanket was still wrapped around him and the man was squinting in the morning light. Derek could hear the crinkling of the wrapping paper Stiles was wearing in lieu of boxers.

‘What the hell happened last night?’

‘You got really drunk.’

‘Yeah, no shit,’ Stiles said as he plopped down in a chair. He turned over the entire pan with scrambled eggs on his plate. ‘I meant, who wrapped me up like a Christmas present?’

‘You did.’

Stiles’ jaw dropped, his eyes got wide and Derek thought he could see a little panic in there.

‘Why on earth would I do that?’

‘There was something about you wanting me to unwrap you this morning. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell myself anything about the surprise,’ he answered with a grin.

Stiles dropped his head on his forearms and there was a muffled ‘oh my god’.

Derek didn’t comment, but simply kept eating his breakfast. He waited patiently for Stiles to peek up through his lashes.

‘Can we please never talk about this,’ Stiles begged him.

‘Why? Did you change your mind?’

Derek held his breath, but kept his face expressionless. He really hoped that Stiles would say no. They’d been getting closer to this moment for months. He’d really like for them to stop dancing around each other.

‘You want to unwrap me?’ Stiles asked slowly.

‘I’d prefer it to be under different circumstances. But yes, I do.’

‘Holy shit,’ Stiles whispered.

‘Finish your breakfast,’ Derek said, getting up. ‘I’ll find you some actual clothes to put on. Then, we can watch television or something.’

‘Dude, I can barely keep my eyes open in this dull light. There is no way I can watch moving pictures and not have my head explode.’

Derek walked up next him, dragged his fingers through the brown hair, leaching away some of the pain. He bent down and whispered in Stiles’ ear, ‘I have magic fingers. Remember?’

He caught a hint of arousal as his stood back up and there were goose bumps on Stiles’ arms.

‘We are going to have so much sex when I’m rid of this hangover,’ Derek hears Stiles mutter into his eggs.

~

When Stiles was unwrapped and showered, they settled down on the couch. Stiles was lying down, his head pillowed on Derek’s leg. Derek was slowly pulling his fingers through his hair, taking away a bit of the pain with each caress. He sensed Stiles drifting off.

‘Hey Der’k?’

‘Hmm.’

‘Does this mean I get to kiss y’ under the mistletoe t’night, when y’ come to dinner?’

‘I’m coming to the Stilinski-McCall-Christmas-dinner?’

‘Of course, y’re. One ‘f us now,’ Stiles admonished him and promptly fell asleep.

Derek felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

‘You don’t need mistletoe to kiss me,’ he whispered.

And when Stiles woke up again, Derek made sure to remind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
